Anime Should be Fictional
by Ruby2003
Summary: Anime should be Fictional Right? Right? Well if you had asked Luna Harisha before she would've agreed and given you a strange look for asking. However, now that she has fallen into Cardfight Vanguard her opinions are tossed out of the window as she tries to repair the bloody mess she had caused.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY THAT IS HOPEFULLY A BETTER REWRITE OF AN OLDER ONE!**

 **REVIEW AND STUFF!**

I sat in front of the laptop, disregarding the pile of unwanted homework that was due the next school day which was tomorrow. Instead of finishing off everything I was sitting there watching a fictional anime show. My life is going places.

"OH MY GOD AICHI! DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT BECAUSE REN HAS PSYQUALIA HE _WILL_ GET A DAMN TRIGGER!? HOW DENSE CAN YOU BLOODY GET" I yelled to my, frankly, inanimate laptop screen as Aichi was shocked, yet again, that Ren had gotten a critical trigger. This sort of yelling and shaming continued for around the ten minutes it took for the episode to end.

Slumping against the chair I decided to get my deck from the bottom of my tournament bag. As always I had failed to do anything big in the tournament, it was always winning a few games and then losing every other match, it was sad indeed and I have no idea why my deck is such a flop. Taking the cards out I looked at the key cards, hoping for some flash of inspiration or something cheesy like that, however, all I got was a bloody headache. F*ck it, I have so much work to do, time to take a nap.

I stirred slightly, not bothered to open my eyes, the birds were singing the wind was blowing and my brain was relatively normal, it seemed a nice day out-

wait

I started moving a bit to make sure it wasn't a dream, it wasn't.

Jolting upright and opening my eyes I was smashed with the brightness of natural light. Blinking and squinting at the scenery I started to try and stand on my legs. Immediately pins and needles flooded them, limping, I stumbled around trying to make my legs feel normal again, when my eyes finally adjusted to the light I realized that I had been sleeping on a wooden bench in the middle of the park. I checked myself for any injuries, since, obviously, this was a kidnapping job made by some crazed pedophile. Surprisingly I was still wearing the black jacket with my blue pants.

Checking the two pockets situated on my jacket for my phone I felt a cool, hard, rectangular surface.

MY PHONE!  
YES I AM SAVED, I CAN CALL THE POLICE NOW YAS!

Excitedly taking it out I hoped/prayed that it wasn't out of battery, however, when I actually payed attention to the 'phone' I realized it was my bloody pale moon deck.

God, Damn, It

Shoving the deck back into the pocket it came from my brain started to formulate a Plan B,

Step 1: Find Shop

Step 2: Find Phone

Step 3: Call Parents/Police

Step 4: Get back to house

Step 5: Procrastinate again

Plan B has been completed, Execute.

Running to a random side of the road to see a road my eyes were drawn to a huge sign with the words " Card Capital"

F*CK THIS IS CARDFIGHT VANGUARD ISN'T IT! SH*T. Deciding that f*ck it I'll go there anyway for a phone I crossed the road and looked at the sign for a good long moment.

Wow, it looked even more stupid up close, the sign was too _vibrant_ and Jesus Christ that yellow hurts my eyes.

"hey can you move? You've been blocking the door for about a minute there" A male voice said behind me. Turning I saw a blond haired boy with the exact copied hairstyle as Kai,

And that's Miwa. I stared at him, my brain in equal parts of shock and horror.

"Are you okay, you're spacing out" Miwa asked again, looking considerably concerned.

Oh Sh*t, hurry up and talk you little bastard

"o-oh, Sorry" I apologized as I stepped out of the way of the mechanical doors, which I was supposed to go through

My awkwardness has reached a new level. I watched him enter the doors, strayed around a bit to look less insane and entered myself

 _swish_

Entering into the shop I noticed that it was packed full of school children all around tables playing vanguard. F*cking amateurs.

But who cares, I just need a phone or something right now.

Ignoring the mind blowingness of being transported into an anime I asked Misaki for a phone to call relatives with. She nodded and passed me an old flip phone. Good enough. Dialing the number I reflected on how this could've happened.

I failed to reflect.

 _ring ring, ring ring, ring ring._

silence

Did somebody pick up? Oh my goodness I hope so

 _sorry, this line does not exist, please dial again._

the mechanical voice chided. Mother of sweet treesus on a bicycle I am most certainly doomed. Giving an awkward smile I handed the phone back to Misaki, sat on one of the benches and thought about what to do.

First, if this was in a different dimension then I must find a place to live, for that I need money. Maybe I can find a nice, cheap, renting room somewhere, because right now I am dirt poor-

"hey you, move from the table, I'm fighting here" I looked up, the whole place was packed and I was the only one on a table that no one was fighting on. Deciding that I had enough sh*t for one day I looked down at the table and muttered

"fight me for it"

"fine"

I heard a chair being moved and I looked at my opponent for the match. OH SH*T IT'S KAI

THIS WAS NOT A SMART MOVE, I REFUSE TO FIGHT THIS DEPRESSED, GAY, ASSHOLE. HELL NO

HELLL NOOOOOOOOOOOO

However, because getting out of the chair and leaving while my opponent had already pulled out his deck and started setting up would be an asshole move I angrily grabbed my deck and angrily slammed my starting vanguard down.

After we had finished shuffling and setting up the battle was about to begin

"Stand up, My, Vanguard, The Girl Who Crossed the Gap" I said

"Stand up, THE, Vanguard, Lizard Runner Undeux" Kai screamed (well, not really)

Calm the f*ck down mate.

"Ride Embodiment of Armor Bahr"

Well I guess you go first...psh, asshole

"my turn ends" He said.

"I ride Tightrope Tumbler, and move Girl Back, call Miracle Tumbler Lance to Rear Guard" This was going to be a loooooooonnnnnnnngggg card fight

_Time Skip_

annnnd sixth damage, I looked at despair towards Kai's 4 damage and my 6 damage. This was horrendous. Stupid heal triggers everywhere for Kai. Standing up and gathering my cards I put them into my pocket. I hate losing cardfights, I mean people say it's for the 'fun' of things but you know, winning is always a wonderful, beautiful bonus.

"you win" I sulkily declared with my black hair over my face.

Damn, if I was going to have to live here for a while I better get stronger or I won't be able to win cardfights anymore. Blegh. I need to find somewhere with a good rent too.

I probably have to enroll in a school too. This is a great way of falling into another world/dimension isn't it?

and with that I left the shop.

 **YAY! One chapter finished. I promise (maybe) regular updates**

 **in the next chapter she'll find a place to live and a school as well. This story will go a bit fast so yeah.**

 **Review please. and thank you for reading**

 **Bye~**


	2. Episode 4 Why is Aichi here?

**CHAPTER TWO! Leave a review if you enjoyed, constructive criticism very welcome.**

 **I have skipped to episode 4 for this because i feel like episodes 1-3 are a bit more Aichi Centered so Luna shouldn't really be there**

 **YAY!**

 **(::)**

Walking over the pavement I was still on my mission to find somewhere to live, and work, but mostly live. I had found three places that I could stay at without going completely broke and/or found dead in a gully. However, I wasn't really satisfied, they were all too far from the school I had applied for and also barren of public transport. Shaking my head I continued my quest of finding a house.

After an hour more of questioning, walking and doing absolutely nothing I finally found a decent furnished apartment close enough to the school which was Renting for a exceptionally cheap place. Coincidentally, it was next to a few shops and bus stations.

After promising the Land Lord that I would pay him at the end of the month I started looking for jobs. That was quite easy really. A few minutes away was a store that was desperately hiring. (I guess you could say it was a, _convenience_ store) After painstakingly securing the job I wandered back into the small apartment.

Opening the door to the bedroom I instantly went for the bed. In less than four minutes I had fallen asleep, too tired to even think about the events that had happened in the last 24 hours.

 **Time Skip first day of School (4 days later, Friday)**

Lazily rolling out of bed I started the first day of school. Slowly donning on the grey skirt and blouse I checked myself over in the mirror. I looked like any anime extra. Lean frame, Brown eyes, Dark circles and long black hair. Nothing stood out at all and yet here I am in another dimension. Sighing at the absurdness of my situation I started packing my bag.

Shoving stationery, food and my Vanguard deck into my bag I started the journey to school.

 **Classroom**

"Hello, I'm Luna Harisha, I hope we can get along" I introduced as I bowed a greeting to the impassive audience called 'teenagers', I continued to look at the floor while the teacher blabbered on about 'the etiquette to new students etc" for around two minutes.

"Okay then, I think that's it"

thank GOD

"Well, Luna Harisha please sit next to Toshiki Kai"

Oh

UTTER  
HORSE SH*T

It's okay, I just don't have to talk to him, or look at him or acknowledge that he exi-

"also, on that note, Toshiki, please direct Luna around the school for the first few days, Luna, please take a seat now"

WHY!? ONE ENCOUNTER WITH THAT BASTARD WAS ENOUGH, NOW I HAVE TO BLOODY FOLLOW HIM!? F*CK OFF I'M CHANGING SEATS THE MINUTE I CAN.

Glancing at Kai he still had his emotionless ass face on, he didn't acknowledge the declaration at all. I don't know whether to be relieved or insulted. Walking over to my seat I glared at anyone who dared to look at me with pity. Sitting down I started the torture of school.

 _DING DING DING DING_

The last bell had finally rang, during the day I had gotten more homework than needed and ditched Kai at Lunch. Grabbing my bag I rushed to get out of the school.

"oomph, sorry" I spat out to whoever the hell I had knocked over. Exiting the school at a slower pace I went home, showered, changed and proceeded to card capital. Finally, it's Friday, a day off work and the weekends as well. It's like Christmas! Grabbing my deck and keys out of the bag I walked to Card Capital for a card fight.

 _swish_

"Goddess of Righteous Light! I ride CEO Amaterasu" Misaki yelled, so.. during my few days of working and getting to know this place time has gone to Episode 4

Misaki was in the process of explaining the concept of 'twin drive' to Aichi. Looking around I saw Morikawa, Miwa and Izaki.

"Oh hey daydreamer" Miwa greeted. I glowered at him, how _dare_ refer back to my moment of awkwardness, it seemed like the glare worked, as Morikawa and Izaki started backing away. Miwa, on the other hand seemed indifferent as the attention was once again dragged to the card fight. Oh well, I have nothing else to do right now so...

oh _annnnnnd_ Misaki just won, that was annoying. The fight seemed great in the anime, with all that "on Cray" imagination stuff. I felt a bit bummed that I couldn't see the whole fight Whatever, Aichi seemed to have learnt his lesson of GRADE 3'S (although he seems kind of shaken up about that fight) and was looking at the booster packs.

I should probably get a few, after inspection of my deck I had realised that all my cards were now quite basic, not many had the skills that I wanted, walking up to the counter I decided that I could buy two booster packs at most each week. Thinking that one pack would be fine for today I grabbed a booster and paid for it silently at the counter. Sitting at a table I ripped it open

 _no_ , _not even my clan_

 _what the f*ck is this card even doing here!?_

so far this pack was a bloody disappointment...last two cards, Flipping them over for disappointment and-

YES

YES

F*CK YES!

SWORD MAGICIAN SARAH AND CRIMSON BEAST TAMER! THESE CARDS ARE TOO GOOD FOR THE GAME!

Excited I replaced 2 cards for the magnificent cards I had pulled.

"Well somebody's obviously very happy"

Miwa, you little sh*t go away Jeez. Looking up at him I noticed Aichi beside him looking nervous. Glaring at him I muttered out some words of hate

"what? Sorry I can't hear you" He said in a sing song voice. Changing Glare to Glower for the second time today

"um..Miwa, I don't think you should bother her right now" Aichi said shyly. My face softened, Aichi was adorable at the worst of times, and now wasn't the worst of times so he was a f*cking marshmallow.

"It's okay, Yellow Haired Kai here is very easy to ignore" I said

Yellow Haired Kai seemed offended but then replied with a

"you know Kai?" with a equally enthusiastic response from Aichi, Damn, I was not supposed to mention him. Oh well, this can't hurt right? Just give them a hint or two, and then they'll lose interest, I probably shouldn't say that I go to the same school as Yellow Hair Kai and Emo Ass.

"Yeah, I card fought him..."

"Really!? Did he beat you?" Miwa grinned as he asked the question. Oh great, rubbing salt into the wound huh?

"y-yeah, he did! But I didn't have good cards and-" I cut myself off before I embarrassed myself

Miwa grinned even more than humanly possible

"u-um, can you cardfight me?" Aichi asked. Oh Crap, how am I supposed to say no to that face? It was the adorable shy face again.

Nodding my consent for the fight Aichi took a seat and we placed our starting vanguards on the table. The two cards I got better come in use right now.

"Ready?" I asked the bluenett, he nodded and the battle started

"STAND UP! VANGUARD! STARDUST TRUMPETER" He shouted

"Stand up my vanguard. The girl who crossed the gap" I calmly said.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Follow, Review and Do all that stuff please!**

 **I'm thinking that every three chapters there should be a third person pov, that way, more things can be covered and more character development other then just Luna's**

 **SEE YA~  
**


	3. Stand up! Vanguard

**THIRD PERSON VIEW TODAY! WOOT**

"Stand up, Vanguard" Aichi Shouted to seemingly no one

"Stand up, my Vanguard" Luna countered with a calmly glance at his starter

The fight had started on the table, no one was paying that much attention except for Miwa on the side. He seemed excited to see what the new kid could do.

"you can go first" Luna offered.

Aichi nodded, rode up to the 8k vanilla Marron ended the turn.

"ride, Purple Trapezist, and move Girl Back"

Flipping both cards to rest position she launched the attack.

"no guard" Aichi replied, putting down one damage. Luna had ended her turn.

Miwa was a bit put off, whoever heard of attacking only once on the first turn? Especially because the cards in her hand while triggers were usable on the field and could've easily dealt another damage. He shook it off as a beginner's mistake, and continued watching.

 **Time Skip!**

"Come out now! White Wings of Holy Pride! I ride Solitary Knight Gancelot" Aichi basically screamed. Luna cringed internally, she never did like those cheesy lines around a bloody card. Miwa was a bit more supportive, he was impressed at Aichi's passion, even though the passion was directed at the worst grade 3 in the history of Royal Paladin.

"His skill, If I have a Blaster Blade in my soul I get to counterblast two and Gancelot gets a plus once critical and five thousand power" He declared. More people were starting to look at the fight, Misaki and Shin looked on with interest at the outburst of HOLY PRIDE!

"Call!Gallatin to Rear guard"

"And now, Gallatin supported by Marron attacks your vanguard" Aichi said, pointing at the vanguard

"I guard with Dynamite Juggler" Luna countered, Aichi simply nodded and continued with Gancelot

"And now Gancelot supported by Flogal attacks your vanguard once again, that's 20 thousand attack on your vanguard!"

Everyone who was watching got impressed at the power and the skills of Aichi

Miwa was absolutely certain that Aichi would win. Luna smirked

"guard with Candy Clown, Dynamite juggler and Rainbow Magician!"

Aichi looked a bit down and Miwa was hit with realization,

'those cards' he thought 'they were the ones she didn't use at the beginning of the fight'

"I guess my turn ends" Aichi muttered

"Don't worry, you'll get better, however" She paused for dramatic effects

"This is Final Turn" Aichi's eyes widened, he tightened his hand around the 5 cards in his hand, he was sure he could get past this turn and win the next, besides he only had 4 damage and she had 5, it would certainly be easy if he could just _survive_ this turn.

"Ride, Sword Magician Sarah and call Nightmare Doll Alice to Rear Guard, as well as Magician of Quantum Mechanics behind Sarah" Aichi was miffed, it didn't seem like a strong field at all. In fact, with the cards in his hands he could easily guard against them

"Quantum Mechanics skill, I swap him for Purple Trapezist, move Rainbow magician into soul and call out Jumping Glenn, she get a 3000 power boost when called from soul"

Aichi was slightly less confident, he didn't even know what skills were used in that 30 seconds, this was going to be a confusing turn.

Many people were already entranced with the strange going ons of that 30 seconds and were eager to see what was next.

"Call, Crimson Beast Tamer, her skill, if there is another Crimson Beast Tamer in the Soul she gets a plus three thousand as well" Luna smiled, that Crimson Beast Tamer she pulled was here at the critical moment.

"Let's start this act with Crimson Beast Tamer, she attacks your vanguard 12000" Luna declared

'This should be easily guarded' Miwa thought, and apparently so did Aichi, He guarded with a Marron and Luna continued

"now then, boosted by Jumping Glenn,Alice attacks, that's twenty thousand to your vanguard"

Aichi was again, miffed, why would anyone attack with both their rearguards first? He was definitely going to survive now.

"Intercept and guard with Flogal" Luna nodded, ever so slightly annoyed.

"now then, Sarah, boosted by Purple trapezist will launch one more attack on your vanguard"

"Epona and Flogal will guard"

'if she doesn't get a trigger I'll be safe for sure'

"First check, no trigger, second check, Nightmare doll Alice"

Miwa and the rest of the audience were all very disappointed, so much for final turn.

"It's my turn now" Aichi declared, not noticing the smile on Luna's face

"not yet, Sarah's skill, when she trigger checks a grade 3 I get to move one grade 3 card from rg to my soul and call out another" Luna smiled again, Aichi was shocked at this development. However, one more damage wouldn't hurt could it? He would still win.

"Nightmare doll Alice will move in and come out again, standing"

Misaki was more interested and so was Miwa, it seemed like there was still hope. Even if this would only deal one damage.

"Nightmare Doll Alice will attacks your Vanguard"

"No guard" Aichi muttered as he put the 5th damage on,

"Skill, counter blast and Alice moves into soul."

"are you ready?" Luna threatened, Aichi was scared. He nodded not knowing what was going to happen next

"Now call Purple Trapezist, I think you know her effect, Crimson Beast tamer moves into the soul..and comes out once more standing!"

Gasps were heard, people were starting to get their hopes up again.

"Crimson Beast Tamer and Purple trapezist will attack!"

Aichi prayed that there would be a heal trigger, alas it was not heard. He put his final damage onto the damage zone and looked up at Luna. She was smiling

"nice game,"

"Thanks,..uh, what's your name?"

Luna muttered a few curses and then brightly told him her name, Aichi was confused, yet again. 'The deck and the Owner are very similar indeed' he thought as he tried to decode the curses Luna had murmured.

"Hey Luna, pretty strong there!" Miwa brightly yelled, she cursed again, a bit more violently this time, glared at him and said a few unflattering words of dismissal, at the end she simply said:

"Look, I don't have time to deal with another spiky prick ok? I'm going home, might actually stop getting a headache from you" And with that she left the shop.

"She's so mean to me" Miwa whined under his breath. However he quickly turned his attention to the blue haired boy.

"Wow! That was a great fight! You nearly beat her!" He encouraged. Aichi smiled.

"Thanks Miwa, do you think I'll ever be strong enough to beat Kai?" Miwa thought about it, Aichi was weaker than Kai, obviously, but he made up for it in his determination, Miwa was certain that one day, Aichi will get strong enough.

"Of course you can! First beat Luna, and then progress from there and get to Kai"

Aichi nodded, encouraged by Miwa's words Aichi turned to him and challenged him to a card fight.

"So eager? Oh well okay then. Take a seat, and then we can get started"

They grinned at each other, and started setting up.

 **CHAPTER FINISHED! YAY! TELL ME HOW YOU THINK ABOUT THIS ONE SO I CAN DECIDE WHETHER OR NOT TO DO 3RD PERSON EVERY THREE CHAPTERS.**

 **REVIEW,FOLLOW, FAVORITE DO ALL THAT STUFF!**

 **HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED**

 **CHEERIOS~**


	4. Stalking Kai

**1ST PERSON CHAPTER AGAIN! YAY, a bit more serious at the start this time.**

* * *

It was midnight, the moon was shining through the window casting it's dead light everywhere. Cold chills went down my back, it was ironic really, I pride myself with a pale moon deck and yet a night cut by a pale moon was one of my worst fears. I laid there, on the cheap mattress staring at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had happened

no, thinking about everything that hadn't happened.

I hadn't gone to school without my homework done

I hadn't reluctantly dragged myself to music lessons.

I hadn't gotten into a fight with my parents.

The thoughts clouded my head, everyone I was with in my _reality_ were gone, my aspirations, my university. All of them were mine..and now...

Quickly getting out of bed I rushed to the toilet, not bothering to turn on the lights I sprayed cold water on my face, trying to wash away the thoughts that had invaded my head. It didn't work, drying my face, and almost panicking, I ran over to my shoes, put them on, grabbed my keys and walked out to the dark town. Luckily I was wearing casual clothes when I went to bed, otherwise I would've ran out in pajamas.

Everything was different at night in the town, it was a reluctant silence topped with a darkness that permeated to places it usually ran away from, it was a dreadful kind of peace, one that was associated with a storm. I was shaking, fidgeting, my hands were grasping at my t-shirt, clawing desperately.

Walking randomly I found myself next to a river, at that point I didn't care that I probably have lost my way and would have a hell of a hard time getting home, I was just...being. The stars were looking down, the river was placid, the wind held it's breath for the moment of serenity, and in that one moment, I was the light that I needed. The moon was now a smiling face of kindness. I took a deep breath and set out for home.

 _RISE AND SHINE YOU LITTLE SHIT!_

My brain screamed

OH GOD WHAT THE F*CK IS THIS ANOTHER ABDUCTION, AM I DEAD? AM I ALIVE?

"moM?WHAT TIME IS IT?" I panicked out, bleary eyed to the room. I was met with silence, oh, right. I was no longer 'home', I fell out of bed in the laziest way possible, grabbed the $2 cheap knock off watch I had gotten and checked the time.

9:17 am

ah f*ck it, it's a Sunday morning and I had a panic episode yesterday night, I deserve at least 10 more hours of sleep. Struggling up the bed again I wrapped myself in the blanket.

 _ding dong_

what the f*ck, I was just getting comfortable as well. Maybe if I just ignore them they'll simply go away and never bother me again.

 _ding dong_

Stop ringing the bell you annoying prat, five more minutes, if they are still there I'll just issue a restraining order

 _ding dong_

sighing in recognition I got myself out of bed, hurriedly made myself look presentable and went to the door.

"yes hi, I'm good thanks now what the hell do you want" I said, half pissed off at the stranger,

"NICE TO SEE YOU UP SO EARLY THERE!" The stranger screamed to me with the biggest smile that was possible for humans.

HOLY SH*T ALIENS HAVE INVADED AND WHAT THE F*CK WHY ARE YOU SO LOUD CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M HALF TIRED, BE MORE PEOPLE ORIENTED STOP BEING SO LOUD OH MY GOD I THINK YOU JUST WOKE UP THE UNDEAD WITH THAT, THIS IS HOW THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE STARTED YOU IGNORANT PRICK AND THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T HAVE GOOD THINGS I HOPE YOU DIE IN THE NINTH CIRCLE OF HELL!

Having gotten over that ten seconds of shock I took an actual look at the girl.

Short curly blond hair, friendly blue eyes, moderate height. Dressed in a fashionable pink skirt and blue cardigan with black stockings she was the definition of a model. However she seemed to be around my age, and something about her looked extremely familiar. However I did not care about that, she was the reason why I had to walk the 10 steps it takes to get to the door. Glaring at her I asked the question again

"just tell me what the hell you want, I'm not buying anything off you either"

The girl looked a bit more serious now, instead of speaking she pushed her way into my house.

"what the hell do you think your doing!?" I asked, grabbing the edge of her cardigan, holding her still I tried to drag her out of my house. Emphasis on _tried,_ she was as strong as a cow and simply wriggled out of my grasp and sat on the couch.

"Tell me now or I swear to god I will make a restraining order" I threatened. The girl looked unconcerned, she simply looked up at me, and smiled. I got pissed, however before I could b*tch slap her to my world she spoke.

"I'm Jasmine, nice to meet you Luna!" She said with a smile.

"how did you know my name!? And why are you here!? Answer the question now" I interrogated, this was getting way to confusing.

"Hm? How i knew your name? That's obvious isn't it? I'm here because I was sent to investigate"

Either this girl was extremely dense or extremely stupid. Resorting to the final option I walked over to her annoying, smiling face and sat down on the floor opposite of her.

"tell me, why you're here, now"

Jasmine smiled again,

"if you want to know, cardfight me"

Why was everything in this universe centered around card fights!? Who cares, I'll beat her and get information soon enough.

"fine"

Grabbing my deck from my room I slowly walked back, when I got there she had already set out her cards and had 5 cards in her hand. I did the same and we started the game.

"Stand up, my, vanguard, The girl who crossed the gap"

"Stand up, my, vanguard, Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Riviere"

Bermuda Triangle huh? Never had played against them before, this will be interesting.

 **TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU, BY YOU! THANKS FOR READING UP TO THIS POINT~**

"Ride Sword magician Sarah and soul blast one card to bring out Peek-a-Boo to rearguard" I looked at my mostly barren field and smirked, that will be changed _very_ soon.

"Counter blast one and Move Girl into soul, with her effect I'll call out Nightmare doll Alice, and call on Midnight Bunny" Jasmine leaned in the to the battle field and started curiously at the skills that had happened.

"Peek-a-boo and Glenn will attack your vanguard"

"I guard with Drive Quartet Flows!" She declared as she used her last card in hand

that was stupid, she could've guarded my Alice instead, that way, she would still have a slight chance. Shaking that mistake off I continued the onslaught.

"now, Nightmare doll Alice boosted by Midnight Bunny will attack your vanguard"

Jasmine looked at her zero hand and happily said

"no guard!" as she placed her 4th damage on the damage zone.

How is she still happy right now?

She is losing horribly against me and yet she looks like she is having the time of her life, it made me more irritable.

"skill activated, midnight bunny and Alice will move into soul and I call out Crimson beast tamer and Jumping Glen"

"13 thousand to your vanguard" She took another damage with a smiling face

"now, Sarah boosted by Glenn will attacks your vanguard"

She took her last damage, the game had ended with her 6 damage against my 2.

"wow your strong!" She said with massive smile.

I'm sorry what? Is she really this happy right now? but she lost! No one could be that happy when they lose,

"tell me why you're here then, I beat you, hurry up." Jasmine continued beaming

"well, I..." She paused for a bit and I held my breath

"I forgot" she said with a innocent smile. Before I could react to that line with a smack in the face she had gotten up and was at the door.

"bye bye Luna~"

I sat there dazed, what the hell just happened? When my brain finally started to work again I rushed to open the door. Jasmine was nowhere to be found, grumbling at the inconvenience she had caused me I walked to the closet, took a shower and quickly changed.

Walking back out to the living room I saw my vanguard deck again. Ignoring it I went back to bed and started getting ready work because, who doesn't want extra money from extra shifts?

 **TIME SKIP**

I bloody hate Mondays, school was horrible with Kai and Miwa being ignorant pricks

 _swish_

entering into the mostly empty shop I noticed that Morikawa and Kamui were locked in an intensive cardfight.

Well, as intensive as an imaginary child card game can get, which in this anime...is pretty goddamn intense.

"FINISHING HAUL!" Kamui yelled as Morikawa lost for the I believe, 20th time.

Ow, my f*cking ears hurt jesus christ, on top of that Morikawa and Kamui started bantering with Kamui's two friends in the backround going on and on about how awesome Kamui is.

"shut up you little-" I started, glaring at them in the process,it worked and they started shrinking back and apologizing like the little idiots they were.

"oh hey Luna!" a small voice said, I turned and saw Aichi with Miwa sitting down, obviously talking about Kai before because god _damn_ look at how obsessed Aichi looks.

"hey Luna, you go to Hitsue High too?" Miwa asked with wide eyes. Yay, I forgot to change. DAMNIT. I grumbled, this day was getting worse.

"yes I do, deal with it" Miwa stopped talking immediately and I turned my attention to Aichi

"hi Aichi,um... from the look in your eyes were you talking about Kai before?" I asked, Aichi looked embarassed.

"well yeah, but was it really that obvious?"

Morikawa glowered

"HEY WHY ARE YOU OBSESSING ABOUT HIM HUH? I'M BETTER THAN HIM, ALL HE HAS IS LUCK" Morikawa screamed,

oh sh*t Misaki is looking pissed

"Have you already forgotten that you lost to Kamui?" The Blue Haired supporter said

"LM yo" The punk Black haired one said. Damn this is annoying. And getting fatal.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

"Loser Morikawa obviously"

Annd here's the fight,

"Someone better get an ambulance" Misaki threatened, and everyone got kicked out of the shop immediately.

 **Outside**

"well thanks for getting us kicked out guys"

I had half a mind to knock that half a mind out of Morikawa's ignorant head but that wouldn't be worth the effort.

The group continued to argue until we arrived at the cross and we split off, with Aichi, Kamui, Miwa and I walking towards our neighbourhood.

" so we all live in the same neighbourhood huh?"

"unfortunately" I muttered under my breath, however no one heard because boom

rare card in pack ( as described by Kamui ) had appeared.

" hey wait is that?" Aichi asked

"it is, I didn't know Kai lived in this area"

bloody hell this is going all sorts of wrong.

"LET'S FOLLOW HIM" Came a scream from the depths of hell

"Kamui please shut up, Kai can literally hear you if you do that"

He shut up real fast.

Miwa and Aichi continued to talk about Kai's depressing past while I glared at little kid to make sure he didn't run around and like an idiot.

"Come on Guys! Please can we follow him?" Kamui asked, Aichi was hesitant Miwa agreed way to happily and I nodded, because hey. We're stalking a insolent bastard so why not?

sneaking up Aichi felt a bit guilty, Kamui quickly told him some falsehoods about what friendship was and the plan was quickly recovered, with Kamui speaking so loudly I believe Kai had already planned the bloody ambush. We turned the corner and...

"he's gone"

"of course he's gone you bloody dumbass you spoke so loudly that he obviously heard you, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up behind us" and lo and behold kai was behind us. With Kamui slightly jarred at my blunt language Kai gave us a glare that death would be proud of.

"what do you think you're doing?" He asked

"what does it look like you prick" I retorted with a very freaked out Aichi beside me.

"Luna, I don't think this is a good time to-"

"Miwa, don't you think you're too old to play detective with these kids" Hahahahahahhahahahahaha

The yellow haired ignorant little- ahem

I mean Miwa was sweating, with I believe cold chills down his back.

"well, it's never too old to make believe" He gave a piss poor excuse to his 'friend'

"I'm sorry" Aichi said with a bowed head

"Aichi, no, stop being a mat, lift your head and punch the prick in the face" I encouraged (?)

Aichi had his mouth open at my instructions, even Kai looked a bit off.

"hmph, you again, you're the one who lost to me before" he said with a dismissive glance. Does this guy only have a memory for cardfights? Jesus he doesn't even remember my name does he? Besides, how many more times do I need to here about my loss around here? Damn

Recovering from my words of support(?) he returned to letting Kai be his unloving tsundere senpai.

"this is all my fault, you see i wonder about you sometimes,"

"you don't say" Kai and I said at once, except with me, a bit more, pessimistic tone underneath. Immediately disgusted that kai and I had shared a sentance I pointed my nose to the sky and continued to listen to what Aichi had to say.

"you seem alot different to how you were before, and when I found out you don't even talk to Miwa much I thought maybe something had happened and-" He said with enthusiam.

TRIGGER WARNING! SH*T SO MUCH TRIGGER WARNING KAI'S SO TRIGGERED RIGHT NOW!

"you should mind you own business" Kai spat out

TRIGGERED LIKE SO MUCH RIGHT NOW

Aichi's eyes widened and he stood up suddenly

"I have no reason to tell you anything,"

"well then, what if I'm able to beat you in a fight?"

and the plot thickens

"what do you mean?"

"If i beat you in a card fight, would you tell me a little more about your life?"

I glared at kai, if he even starts to say a unsuppo

"you're joking right?"

Kai

Kai

KAI WHAT THE HELL!?

"I have nothing to gain fighting someone as weak as you"

"just leave me alone"

Aichi stood still, shell-shocked, hands by his sides he looked depressed

God-damnit I can feel a head-ache coming on already

* * *

 **Did you enjoy this chapter? I hope you did, if you did**

 **leave a review! YAY, next chapter coming soon!**

 **BYE~**


	5. Chapter 5

**NEW CHAPTER, NEW CHAPTER, Remember how I said "chapter soon?" Not really sorry.  
**

* * *

"b*tch I'll ruin you, Final Turn"

The girl shook and she took a 'hit'

god f*cking damn these games are intense.

"Call, Alice, Midnight Bunny and a second Alice to rear guard, Robert's skill allows me to soul charge one and check the top card"

 _critical trigger_

F*CK YEAH! CEO AMATERASU COPY-CAT FOR THE WIN!

"It will remain on top"

"Alice will attack your rearguard for 10 thousand,"

"n-no guard"

"skill activated, counterblast and call out Crimson Beast Tamer, now, Robert boosted by Glenn will attack your vanguard!"

"I guard with Oracle Guardian Nike! You'll need a trigger to get through this one" a smug smile on her lips,

ok

either everyone is extremely idiotical or I'm just battling the wrong people

"you idiot, didn't you notice that I put the top card where it was, meaning it was probably a goddamn trigger!?"

She retracted, going into a defense position

"no-no, that's impossible.."

"oh my god you don't get it don't you? First check Poison Juggler critical, you better pray for a heal trigger because second check oh look at that it's another critical."

"I'll have 3 chances of checking for a heal trigger than, so don't count it over yet"

Holy sh*t this person is dumb

"you have 2 heal triggers in your hand, one in the damage zone and one in the drop zone, you lost, deal with it, and don't even try to cheat your way out of this one"

"Bu-but I" she placed her last card onto the damage zone, a draw trigger.

"you know, Oracle think tank users are supposed to be able to read people, but you, darling, are the complete opposite now I won the deal, pay up"

Grudgingly she gave me a little zip-lock bag with a few fifty dollar notes in it, and pressed it into my palm with no small amount of force, who knew the Vanguard underground was such a good money making place? Now I don't even need to work anymore. A scuffle in the background caught my attention, was someone

watching me? No, f*ck it, they'll reveal themselves soon enough.

Leaving the pathetic pile of person behind me and the spoils in my hand I set out to school. I took off the baggy hoody and weird trousers and stuffed them into my bag hidden behind a trash bin. I'll probably need to make trips like these once every week to battle these so called "vanguard champions of the underground", they run high stakes but pay _extremely_ well.

 **School Time: END SCHOOL**

Who knew school was so hard in a bloody fictional universe? Making my way down to the cardshop I bumped into the famous duo of angst ego and annoying prick

"Hey Luna! We're heading to the card shop, are you going?"

"I was planning to, but now I've seen that you guys are going I really don't want to"

"aw come on, why are you always so mean?"

"hmph, I'm just going to apply for the tournament, however I'll gladly destroy you in a game of Cardfight if you wish"

"I-I think I'll pass on that one"

My patience was getting thin

"move faster please, I swear you guys are slow as"

"I would advise you against joining the tournament, you'll have no hope in that atmosphere" said monotonous Kai

I stopped in my tracks

"How would you know?"

"your play style is eccentric, with no real rules. You're obviously not a seasoned fighter"

Tension was rising between us, and also on Miwa's head

"B*tch I might be"

"Guys calm down please"

"fine, We'll deal with this at the tournament"

hmph

I pushed past them and ran to the cardshop, grabbing my form from my bag I handed it in to Shin with a friendly nod and then sat down at a random table in the middle of the crowded room, keeping a look out for people of interest.

THERE'S ONE

"oh hi Aichi" Aichi smiled as he saw me emerging out of the crowd

"hi Luna, I- I'm here to decide if I should join the tournament"

"hel- I mean, of course you should! It'll be a great opportunity to fight other people and maybe Kai" oh look at Aichi's face, it's like a lost kitten.

"Kai's in the tournament?"

"he should be"

"what do you mean by he should be?"

 _swish_

lo and behold once more, as Kai the drama queen enters and applies for the tournament

"well, he obviously is now" Aichi looked back, smiling slightly, and then he looked nervous

"But what if I'm not good enough?"

"You listen to me Aichi, you are good at this f*c- I mean this card game, you better drag your as- ahem, you better apply for this tournament okay. Besides, competition atmosphere, good for you" I said, slightly embarrassed at how much I had to refrain from swearing.

It worked though, Aichi went up to the counter and was about to sign up when the grey haired prick came up.

"Well, it seems like you I handed it in right before you did" Aichi was stalling, should I go help him?

No, that might change things up, besides it might lead to feelings of...

friendship.

Anyway, they were arguing and now they are fighting. Hmph, I have nothing to do here, the result is predetermined anyway. I stood up and left the shop behind.

I returned home and mulled over a few possibilities to get out of here.

.

.

CARDSHOP PSY! Yes, they better know what's going on. And so off I went to that shop for crazy people.

 **LE TIME SKIP**

Where the f*ck is that accursed shop? I swear, I've wondered this shopping centre for twenty minutes and still no luck. Perhaps if I did the Vanguard cliche thing

oh great card 'god' lead me to that shop.

'over here'

WHAT THE F*CK, WHAT WAS THAT, WHAT SORT OF WITCHCRAFT!

I blindly tossed my head everywhere looking for that voice

'It's over here child'

Where what when how? I looked around, still nothing

'look to the right' and so, I did, finally noticing the Psy Shop sign sitting in a secluded corner, I was about to give the voice a piece of my mind when I realized that people were staring, I hurried into the store and lo and behold, there be the three creeps, I mean models.

"Hello, what is it you need right now?" The blond said

"you're the models right? The one working with Cray?"

the three were slightly shocked,

"what do you mean?" Blue Haired girl

"How did you know?" Blond again, the pink one was a bit too shocked to speak.

I said nothing, I knew this was a mistake, shouldn't have came over here and told them their big secret, what was I even thinking? I turned around, to walk out of a shop only to hear

"perhaps we should all sit down and talk about this" The Blue haired one said, as the two others looked in shock

"what!? But why she's not" they went on muttering and whispering, with Suiko obviously gaining control until at last they broke off

"yes come with us please" Pink haired said, as she leaded into the small room where they creepily 'observed' customers.

"So, how did you know about us working with the Planet Cray?" Kourin asked with a steely tone. I ignored that threatening look and replied 'calmly'

"well, it's sort of a big ball of weirdness, you know confusing things and all that"

"We need to know, this is a very important secret and no one should know about it" Suiko inquired with Rekka nodding along.

"okay, i come from another uh..dimension, I guess?" I said, the three people reacted without freaking out, which was _amazing_ by the way.

"so yeah, another dimension, but I really really want to get back, do you have any tips perhaps?" I said, as if discussing the weather.

"not really, we weren't alerted of you presence, so it is possible that this was all a great mistake" Kourin stated

oh, so no great force dumped me here for a purpose, I was relieved, and insulted, yet again.

"so, nothing I can do perhaps?"

"No, sorry, we can't help you, we have never came across a situation like this"

"oh. Okay then, but, please, can you keep this a secret?"

Suiko smiled and her gang looked slightly sympathetic

"don't worry, we'll never tell"

"Thank you, I guess, for trying" I stated, as they dismissed the meeting.

Waving goodbye I wondered what the hell I was supposed to do now, I supposed that I could just go back home, and that was what I did.

* * *

 ** _DONE AND DUSTED OH YEAH! SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT, SCHOOL GOT REALLY CRAZY._**

 ** _LEAVE A REVIEW, A JOKE, A HEART, A LIKE, A SUBSCRIBE OR WHATEVER YOU WANT._**

 ** _TOODLES!_**


End file.
